


Am I okay?

by Lepht03



Series: Family life [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: It's difficult, Pain, Sick Character, sorry i can't tag, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lepht03/pseuds/Lepht03
Summary: The family is trying to move past previous events.Daniil is really trying to. But will his new, weird pain putting it to a stop?
Series: Family life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for being here.  
> If you have not read part one of this series, you should.  
> This work is referring to spoilers from "Welcome to the family"  
> If you already have read it, enjoy.

Even though everyone's lives had been close to normal for a while now, some things was still very different.

The youngest kids had returned to normal pretty quickly, just trying to forget what had happened. It was all a big mistake anyway.

But Daniil could tell everyone else had a hard time forgetting. They all wanted to, so no one really spoke of it.

Max and Charles both seemed to be affected the most by the past events.

Charles was still struggling with being left alone after everything that happened.

And Daniil could tell Max felt guilty about the whole thing, even though George was fine now.

It didn’t seem to matter to Max that George didn’t blame him. Daniil guessed Max would always feel guilty about everything.

Actually, Daniil also felt quite guilty. Even though everything had turned out fine, he had risked it by breaking the rules to see George.

In the end it had led to an investigation that got George back home, but it could’ve turned out worse.

He knew Kevin and Nico didn’t blame him, they had told him that. But Lewis was really angry at him for that.

Daniel had told him not to worry about it. That Lewis would come around soon.

But Daniil wasn’t so sure anymore. He felt like the past would always haunt him, no matter what would happen.

During the hard times in his life, like when Max and George left, Daniil would always go out for a run.

It was his therapy. Just running, not caring about anything else. To have his eyes on the goal.

That had led to him getting accepted on the schools running team, something he had worked really hard for.

Perhaps a little too hard. A few weeks before the tryouts, all he did was training for it. So much that he had almost passed out one evening because of overworking.

But he had time to recover and he just about made the team, something one of the trainer was not happy about.

Mr Marko had a reputation of yelling at the kids on the team if they weren’t perfect.

He was also in charge of deciding which kids would be running on the competitions.

Which meant that Daniil rarely got the chance to run, since Mr Marko strongly disliked him.

Daniil had no idea why he was so disliked by Mr Marko, but he had learned to just let it go.

One competition Daniil was a reserve runner for Carlos, who was one of the best runners on the team.

Daniil had no hope of running that weekend. Until Carlos pulled a muscle and was not able to run.

So, he was taking Carlos’s place. He could hear Mr Marko mumbling that they had already lost.

But Carlos and Mr Horner, the other trainer, had told him to prove Mr. Marko wrong, that he could do it.

Daniil had ended up third in the race. Although the whole team was happy for him, Mr. Marko only seemed to hate him even more, telling him everything he did was wrong.

And then Daniil had broken the rules to go and see George on the most important competition of the year.

That had been a perfect excuse for Mr. Marko to kick him of the team.

Daniil had been heartbroken when he had heard the news.

He had just left George in a neglectful home, and then the thing he had worked so hard for was just taken away from him.

Daniil had decided not to tell his family about that. He didn’t want them to be more disappointed at him.

But it turned out they already knew about it.

The whole team had been pretty angry at him for leaving. Everyone had been worried about him and trying to find him.

But when Daniil had told the team why he left, they seemed to forgive him.

Well, everyone except for Mr. Marko, who still wouldn’t let him back on the team.

Mr. Horner promised Daniil he would try to get him back on the team as soon as possible.

And he kept that promise. A few weeks after he was kicked, he was welcomed back.

Daniil knew it wouldn't be as easy as just coming back to the team. He was going to have to work even harder then before.

He was okay with that. His family was still tense, and running made him relax.

Seemed like a perfect fit.

Until one day when he woke up. He had been fine until he sat up. He felt some pain in his stomach. He wondered where that had come from. He had been fine a few seconds ago.

He thought about it and decided that it was probably from overworking his muscles. He had been training a lot more recently.

Daniil stood up and went to the bathroom. There had to be some painkillers there.

He decided not to go out running before school, hoping the pain would go away.

When Daniil arrived in the kitchen he saw Daniel and Sebastian.

He didn’t know they used to be up so early too. Daniil was always out running in the mornings. Even before Daniel woke up.

“Are you okay?” Sebastian asked him. “I saw you taking painkillers”

Sebastian was always worried for his brothers. So when he saw them taking painkillers, he wanted to know why.

“I’m fine” Daniil replied. “I just have some pain in my stomach. It will probably go away soon”

Both Sebastian and Daniel looked slightly worried when he had told them that. But Daniil wasn’t worried. Like he told them, it would probably go away soon.

The painkiller he had taken in the morning had helped him to get through the school day.

But then when it was time for training with the team, he began to feel the pain again.

He tried his best, but the pain made him do worse than usual.

“Is something wrong?” Carlos asked him during a quick break. “You look like something is bothering you”

Daniil didn’t want to admit that he had a pain in his stomach. It wasn’t that bad and if he said something about it, Mr. Horner would probably make him rest for a few days.

He could not let that happen.

Mr. Marko already hated him. If he missed practice for even one day, his place on the team was in jeopardy.

He had worked too hard for this. No pain would put an end to it. He would not let that happen.

“It’s okay” Daniil answered Carlos. “Nothing I can’t handle”

Daniil could see that Carlos didn’t buy it. But he didn’t question it either.

Then Daniil took a deep breath and went back to training, hoping he could go home soon.

When he got home he was met by his dad.

“Dinner’s ready in five minutes” his dad said.

“I’m not hungry” Daniil mumbled after his dad had gone back in the kitchen.

That was wired, but it was true. Normally he would always be hungry after training. But today he didn’t feel like he needed dinner.

Even though he wasn’t hungry he decided to eat something. He didn’t want to pass out from low blood sugar, something that he almost had done a few times after training.

Daniil felt Sebastian and Daniel looking at him during the dinner. Most likely because he had mentioned stomach pains and now he didn’t eat.

After dinner Daniil went straight up to his room. He laid down on his bed, and the pain wasn’t as bad when he was laying down.

He has had some sporting injuries before. But this was different, It was not only his stomach that hurt, but he wasn’t hungry, even though he hadn’t eaten much at all.

And he felt like he was going to throw up. He hoped he wouldn’t. He didn’t want the pain to flare up again.

Daniil was starting to get a little worried. This felt different from a sporting injury. But he decided to wait a few days before he would talk to his dad about it.

He must’ve fallen asleep because before he knew it the clock told him it was morning.

When he sat up the pain was way worse than yesterday. That was not good at all.

As soon as he sat up he also felt like he was going to throw up.

He ran to the bathroom and emptied his stomach, not even bothering with closing the bathroom door.

When he was done he started coughing, which made the pain worse.

Daniil wanted to cry from the pain, but he managed to keep himself together. It was probably worse today so it could get better soon.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Daniil?” Sebastian asked.

Daniil didn’t have time to answer before he was throwing up again. He felt Sebastian rubbing his back until he was done.

Then he felt Sebastian’s hand on his forehead.

“I think you have a fever” Sebastian said.

They sat on the bathroom floor for a little, making sure Daniil was done throwing up.

Then Sebastian dragged Daniil up from the floor, putting one of his arms over Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian wrapped his other arm around Daniil’s waist, pressing right where it hurt.

Daniil wasn’t sure if he should tell Sebastian that the pain in his stomach had become worse.

He thought about it but decided that it was probably something he ate, which would explain why he was throwing up.

Sebastian laid Daniil down on his bed and said he was going to get their dad.

When Sebastian left, he lifted his hand from his stomach and it started to hurt again. Daniil closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Was this how it was supposed to be?

He had never been food poisoned before. He guessed this was how it was supposed to be.

Then he felt a hand on his forehead again.

“Yeah, I think he has a fever” he could hear his dad say. They must’ve believed he was sleeping.

“He took painkillers yesterday. He said his stomach was hurting” Sebastian answered his dad.

“Don’t worry about him. I will make a call to the doctor and see what they say”

And then he was left alone.

It was strange. Daniil had slept all night, but he was still tired. But the pain kept him from sleeping.

He tried to ignore the pain, but it was starting to get worse, even if he was just laying completely still.

He still felt like he was going to throw up at any second, but he didn’t feel like eating anything.

Two days went by and he was not feeling better. His dad had asked him how he was feeling.

Daniil might have made the wrong decision when he had said he was fine. Because he definitely wasn’t. He had never felt this kind of pain in his life.

He had been getting messages from Carlos, saying that he hoped Daniil would feel better soon.

But then he had also gotten a few messages from Mr. Marko, who was saying he only faked being sick to skip practice.

One message had scared him. It said that he would be kicked of the team again if he didn’t show up soon.

The day after that he decided he would just go to school and then training and just fight through the pain.

He did not want to risk being kicked off the team again because of some stupid pain.

The walk downstairs was agonizing. He felt horrible. Maybe he should’ve stayed in bed.

When he got to the kitchen he sat down at the kitchen island.

He didn’t even notice who was there until they spoke.

“Daniil?” Valtteri asked him.

Daniil looked at him and saw that Nico, Kevin and Lewis were also there. They all looked at him with worried eyes.

“You still look sick” Valtteri continued.

Daniil could hear that Valtteri said something more, but he couldn’t hear exactly what he said.

He felt dizzy, like the world was spinning. He couldn’t even tell if he was sitting on the chair or not.

All he could feel was that pain in his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Kimi would not lie. He was scared about the symptoms Daniil showed.

He had called a doctor and told him about it. They had said that it was probably fine, but he should keep an eye on it so it doesn’t get worse.

And for two days Daniil didn’t show any signs that it had become worse. But he was not feeling better.

The third day after Sebastian found him throwing up in the bathroom, Kimi would call the doctor again and ask for an appointment.

Daniil was clearly in more pain than he said.

He was just about to go and check on Daniil when he heard screaming from downstairs.

“Dad!” He could hear Nico scream.

Hearing how desperate Nico sounded made him realize something was really wrong.

Kimi ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

He wanted to cry when he saw what was going on.

Daniil was laying on the floor, looking like he was in a lot of pain.

Kimi crouched down next to him, saying Daniil's name to get his attention.

But Daniil didn't seem to hear him. He didn't respond.

"What happened?" he asked, fear starting to take over him.

Kimi knew he had to calm down. Him freaking out would not help Daniil right now.

"He looked really sick and then he just fell to the floor" Lewis said.

Something was seriously wrong. Kimi felt in his pockets, but realized his phone was still in his office.

"Can someone give me their phone?" he asked.

He looked up and saw that everyone in the house had gathered to see what was going on.

The little kids looked at Daniil with tears in their eyes. It was quite a scary sight, even for Kimi.

Lewis had given Kimi his phone and Kimi quickly called for an ambulance.

The lady that answered had asked if he needed the police, fire department or an ambulance.

Kimi had almost screamed at her so send them an ambulance.

"Can you please tell me what is wrong with the patient?" the lady asked him.

"My son has had stomach pains for about four days" Kimi said, trying to stay calm. "Now he collapsed on the floor. Please send someone"

She asked him for their address, which Kimi gave to her. Then she asked him a few question.

"Is he conscious?"

"I don't know. He looks like he is conscious but he doesn't respond to me"

The lady asked him a few more questions.

"How old is your son? Has he had medical issues previously?"

"He's 14. He has no medical history"

"Okay. Keep trying to get him to talk to you. The ambulance is only a few minutes away"

Kimi hung up the phone and kept speaking to Daniil.

He had asked Daniel to go and get his phone. Kimi wanted to have that on him, so he could call the kids from the hospital.

It felt like forever until the ambulance arrived.

The thing that scared Kimi the most was that the paramedics seemed in a rush to leave.

One of the paramedics had pressed on Daniil's stomach, probably to see where the pain was.

When she pressed on the lower right side of his stomach, Daniil let out a painful whimper.

"Sorry sweetie" she said while sharing a look with her colleague.

Her colleague went outside while she turned to Kimi.

"We don't know for sure. But we suspect appendicitis. We think it might have ruptured" she said.

That didn't sound good. Appendicitis was bad enough. A ruptured one was even worse.

The other paramedic came back in with a stretcher. And not long after they had put Daniil on it.

Kimi hated seeing his kids sick. But seeing Daniil on that stretcher almost made him cry.

"Are you going with him?" the lady asked.

Kimi nodded and went to put on his shoes. When he was done he turned to the rest of the kids.

"I'll call you as soon as possible. Take care of each other" he said before following the paramedics outside.

The ride to the hospital was nerve wracking. He could only look when the paramedic was trying to help Daniil get free from the pain.

When they arrived at the hospital a doctor took over from the paramedics.

Kimi couldn't tell what they were doing to his son, but after some time they approached him with some papers.

"We need to take him to surgery" the doctor said. "We need you to give us permission to let us operate on him"

Kimi quickly signed the papers. He wanted Daniil to be pain free as soon as possible.

When he had signed the papers he wasn't allowed to go any further.

One of the nurses told him to wait in the waiting room. They would talk to him when they were done.

Kimi sat down in a chair, letting a few tears fall down. This was not how he planned the day to be.

He thought Daniil had some stomach bug. Nothing that would require him to call an ambulance.

Kimi then realized the kids back home didn't knew what was going on.

He quickly took out his phone and found Sebastian's number. He pressed the call button and waited.

"What's going on?" Kimi could hear Sebastian say.

"Daniil's in surgery, removing his appendix" he answered.

There was silence on the other line. This whole experience had been really traumatic for everyone.

"Is he going to be okay?" Lando asked.

Kimi didn't really know what to say. Daniil might be fine after the surgery, or he maybe gets some complications.

"I believe he will be fine" he then told them. "I will update you when I know more"

Then he hung up the phone.

Kimi didn’t know what to do.

He couldn’t do anything except for waiting until the surgery was done.

But the thing that worried him was how Daniil would recover. Kimi knew a ruptured appendix could lead to blood infections, which could be life threatening.

That was the worst case scenario. That Daniil would die from this.

He couldn’t think stuff like that. Then he would just break down. He had to stay strong right now. For all of his kids.

It seemed like forever before a doctor came and talked to him.

“Is he okay?” Kimi asked. He needed to know that before he could listen to the doctor.

“His appendix was ruptured, which caused bacteria to enter the bloodstream. Which could lead to a infection.” the doctor began. “We are giving him antibiotics for it. But he will probably be here for a few days even if he doesn't have an infection”

Kimi didn’t know how to feel. He was not sure if the news were good or bad.

But if the thing that was causing Daniil pain was gone, it was good news for now.

The doctor asked if Kimi wanted to see Daniil.

Kimi had never said yes quicker.

When he then saw Daniil he wanted to cry again.

Daniil had an IV in his arm, so the doctors could give him antibiotics. And on his stomach he had plaster, covering the scar from the surgery.

Kimi thought he looked so small laying there. He felt the same thing when Max had been in the hospital.

When his kids were in the hospital, or sick in general, all he wanted to do was to give them a big hug and never letting go.

Especially after this situation. He had never called an ambulance before.

To call one for his children was even worse.

Kimi was relieved when Daniil woke up after the surgery.

He had been really loopy, the things he said didn't really make any sense. But Kimi was just happy to hear his voice again.

The doctors had discovered that he had a small infection, caused by his appendix rupturing.

That had scared Kimi. A blood infection didn't sound too good.

But the doctors told him that Daniil had a good chance of beating it, with the help of the antibiotics.

Kimi still felt the fear from seeing Daniil on the kitchen floor, in a so bad shape that he couldn’t talk to him.

He wondered when Daniil had started to feel that extreme pain. Why didn’t he say anything?

Daniil had told them he was fine. And if he had gone downstairs that morning it meant he had planned to go to school.

Something didn't add up.

Sure, Daniil had pushed himself too far in the past. But this was different. Daniil had been in pain.

After a few hours Daniil woke up again. When he did he seemed to be a bit confused over what had happened.

"Well, you had appendicitis" Kimi began. Daniil seemed shocked but Kimi continued. "Then it burst and you collapsed on the floor. I called an ambulance and they have removed it"

He hadn't any time to mention the infection before Daniil interrupted him.

"I'm sorry" he said.

Kimi was quick to give him a hug, being careful not to touch Daniil's scar.

"It's okay" Kimi whispered. "It wasn't your fault"

"I must've scared everyone"

"Yeah. But they are just glad you are okay"

“Am I off the team again?”

Kimi sighed. He didn’t know if he wanted Daniil to be on the team anymore. It had a bad effect on him. Especially if he denied pain to go training.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Kimi asked.

Daniil didn’t answer, making Kimi’s suspicion that something was wrong even stronger.

But then Daniil told him about the threat from one of the trainers.

That had made Kimi really angry. He knew how much Daniil cared about the team.

When Daniil would get back home, Kimi would call the trainer and tell him he could not treat Daniil like garbage.

But right now the focus was on Daniil. For him to get healthy.

Their family would be okay.

They had to take it one day at the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much!


End file.
